The level of oil, or the oil film thickness, within a high speed, rotating device has proven difficult to accurately measure. Certain power generating systems, such as in an aircraft power system, include an integrated drive generator which utilizes oil for cooling, fluid power and lubrication. A rotary fluid management device (RFMD) which acts as a centrifugal oil pump may also operate as a deaerator to separate air which is trapped in the oil. Such an RFMD includes a pitot tube which must have a sufficient oil pressure thereon to operate properly. Therefore, the oil film thickness clinging to a rotating inner wall plays an important role in the performance and efficiency of the device.
It is, therefore, important to measure with repeatability and accuracy a specific oil level which must be maintained within a rotating device. Moreover, noncontact between the measuring device and the RFMD is essential because of tare losses added with contact, as well as possibly influencing the characteristics of the article being tested.
The present invention is intended to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.